elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Python
The Python is a ship manufactured by Faulcon DeLacy. An iconic model, the Python pioneered modular ship design and singlehandedly revolutionized space travel when it was introduced by Whatt and Pritney Ship Constructions in 2700, spurring the rise of the first independent pilots. The modern iteration of the Python continues to be a popular choice, effectively combining utility and durability into a single multipurpose craft that can easily take on a variety of roles. Overview The Python is considered by some to be the most effective balance between firepower, manoeuvrability, and protection currently available. In addition to being capable of holding its own against the larger Anaconda in a toe-to-toe frontal battle through its substantial protection and firepower, the Python is generally agile enough for its size to comfortably deal with smaller fighter classes without having to rely on turret mounts. The Python can also serve as a heavily armed freighter in that it can carry 284 T of cargo with a Class 3 Shield Generator fitted, or 292 T with no shield fitted. Additionally, it is the largest cargo capacity of any ship that can dock at Outposts since it utilizes medium landing pads; because of this the Python is fantastic for Community Goals. Although the ship can achieve surprisingly high jump ranges with the proper modules and Engineering, additional mass from cargo can quickly drag this down and significantly lengthen the return leg of a trading loop. In combat scenarios, the Python is more than capable of putting down most other ships. With 5 hardpoints and good placement even larger ships like Anacondas and Imperial Cutters must operate with caution in a fight against a Python. Furthermore, it has a staggering Mass Lock factor of 17; not only is this much higher than any other medium ship it can even mass lock large ships such as Orcas and Type-9s making the Python an excellent choice for Pirating and Bounty Hunting as it has more than enough firepower to cripple targets before they can flee. The ship has one fatal flaw, however; its manoeuvrability. It has less manoeuvrability than other medium ships such as a Fer-de-Lance or Alliance Chieftain meaning it will often lose in a 1V1 scenario with either ship as manoeuvrability is an important factor in smaller ship combat and it also struggles against the small Vulture; which can easily stay under the ship and avoid fire. Turret mounts on the nose and medium hardpoints can help if this becomes an issue. Power is also a problem as the Python will struggle to keep all 5 hardpoints as well as utility mounts and Shield Generator powered. Engineering the Python is highly recommended to avoid this issue. The Python can also serve as a competent Explorer; whilst it can't quite match the Diamondback or Asp Explorers for jump range, it can come close with a Class 5 Guardian Frame Shift Drive Booster (and still has a healthy jump range without one), and its well-balanced array of optional internal slots gives it plenty of room for exploration equipment without sacrificing protection. Finally, its hardpoints can be loaded with weapons to deter pirates, or left empty to save on weight. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: two large hardpoints located either side of the ships spine around the midship, and two medium points located slightly behind the cockpit. The final large hardpoint is located on the underside of the nose section. The nose-mounted hardpoint has a good 180° field of fire when gimballed or turreted (considering its location) which gives the Python a good field of fire where all weapon hardpoints can track and hit a target (when gimballed or turreted). The pilot's station is offset to the left of centerline and is parallel to the auxiliary/copilot's station which is offset to the right; this can be a little disorienting at first. The Python has an available 16 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Python. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Videos Your_Big_Brother_-_Elite_Dangerous_Python Ship_Introducing_Python_-_Elite_Dangerous_Short_cinematic_video Gallery Elite Dangerous Python interior.png|Python interior HighResScreenShot_2014-11-19_11-35-55.jpg|Python interior 2 Python_Screenshot_3.jpg|Standard Python on landing pad Python_Screenshot_6.jpg Python.jpg|Python concept model Python with DLC skin.jpg|Python rear, with Pirate paintjob zkQCgfJ.png|Python Departing s4b25Dg.png|Python FSD charging dI35WWR.png|Python Leaving dock ZpVfCV2.png|Python landing Screenshot_0038.jpg|Python in Tactical Ice paintjob Screenshot_0037.jpg|Python in Tactical Graphite paintjob SvRFrYfSUak.jpg A1_0BxXPpak.jpg GzVIzcUQC8E.jpg Gze7YYBlACg.jpg Screenshot_0001_stitch.jpg E-D Python - Bottom View in Space.jpg|Python Top Bottom View E-D Python - Front Below docked.jpg|Python docked E-D Python - Side View docked.jpg|Python docked II E-D Python - Sunglare Top down.jpg|Python sunglare E-D Python - Top Side View in Space.jpg|Python Top Side View E-D Python - Tactical Ice Skin leaving Coriolis Station.jpg|Leaving for new adventures E-D Python - Tactical Ice Skin leaving Station II.jpg|Undocking successful Black Friday P.jpg|Black Friday Edition 2015-12-24_00004.jpg|Black Friday Paintjob with 0% 2016-01-18_00001.jpg|Python by a Blue Binary Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_11_2016 7_54_31 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_11_2016 9_01_31 PM2.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_11_2016 8_16_58 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_11_2016 7_55_15 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 4 16 2016 11 57 11 AM.png Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 4 16 2016 12 09 35 PM.png File:HighResScreenShot_2016-04-11_21-20-38.jpg Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 4_23_2016 10_09_21 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 5_22_2016 12_33_19 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 5_4_2016 6_51_33 PM (2).png|Python Python.jpeg|Vibrant Yellow Python on the ground inside a settlement, SRV approaching 20160811032739_1.jpg|Python on a Landing pad with a Red Python in the Background. 20160914204452_1.jpg|Python with orange Squadron skin 20160914204012_1.jpg|Python hovering above a desert planet 20160914225449_1.jpg|Python approaching a planet bp-python.png|Faulcon DeLacy Python Blueprint IMG_cae3b251-7bda-4a40-a0c3-250c1d5097e0.png|Python, vibrant Orange, on the pad at Kagan City EliteDangerous64 2016-10-03 21-12-50.png|Python with 2 stars nearby Python-Cockpit-Male-Pilot.png|Python cockpit male pilot python.png|Wireframe paint python with bumpers ru:Python Category:Multipurpose Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Pilotable